Strings of My Heart
by AnonymousT
Summary: Hiatus Syaoran, an unfeeling yet talented man. His talent is the violin. One day he encounters a girl... Read inside for full summary. SxS
1. Summary

Hey Readers!   
This is just a summary, so don't think that this is a chapter. Now the reason why I started this fic is because there aren't many fics out there talking about music. And music, especially the cello, is one of my favorite hobbies.

**Strings of My Heart  
****Summary**

Syaoran, an unfeeling yet talented man. His talent - the violin.

He had the fame, the looks, the money, and the power. Although he was impressive, he was also a perceptive and self-willed young man. It was true that he was only twenty-four, but he had accomplished numerous obstacles in his brief life.

Yet something was unsatisfactory with this man. He revealed nothing of himself except only to his family. It was very evident that his emotions were bland and empty; nothing was inside that desolate shell that he maintained. Although he had a few close friends, he seldom spoke to them.

People had never wanted to bother him because of his hostile temper. Everyone, though, loved his music, his playing. But people had always wondered why his music was so bleak, so dark. There was barely any light in his playing. Herds and herds of people of every country came to Hong Kong, China to listen to his wondrous works.

Syaoran's life was nothing but playing the violin. The only way he could actually show his true spirit was to play. When he was enraged by something or someone, he would play an agile and impulsive piece. Not anything could ever calm him more than the violin. His heart and soul would go out into the violin. Syaoran had never yearned for anything at all. His fame was given to him. But something, for the first time in his lifeless life, came up to him.

No...actually someone came up to him......

...Sakura.

I thank you for clicking into this fic and for reading this summary. I worked hard on it! Very hard. I don't play the violin, but seeing Syaoran playing the cello would look a little silly, eh? So, please, review this story on its latest chapter. I appreciate it.

-AnonymousT


	2. Strings of My Heart: Chapter One

This is a revised chapter one. I had a writer's block when I wrote the original chapter one so I just typed up whatever. And I'm pretty sure that the people reading this want the best out of me. And so here it is.  
  
Strings of My Heart: Chapter 1  
  
Zoom in, into the city of Hong Kong, and listen to all the industrious rustle of people passing by, anticipated, to be seated inside the theater. Never once had anyone quarreled over seats. No one, absolutely no one, wanted to miss any part of the performance at all. His playing was stupendous, alive, and dazzling.  
  
Everyone was at the edge of their seats, but mostly the women. He was vigorously sawing at his violin as he played. He soon ended with his arm swung in the air declaring that the piece was completed. The audience sat in their seats, staring in awe as they began to smile one by one. Suddenly everyone was at the tip of their feet in a great standing ovation.  
  
After a sharp and low bow, Syaoran looked at the congregation once again and curtly strode away from the stage. Swiftly, he packed his violin and closed the case, but people began to crowd around him and patted his shoulders. He was immediately immersed from the stage crew that began to crowd around him and had to be courtly while they praised him.  
  
Finally, the company drifted away as a new wave inaugurated before him. Abruptly, Syaoran left the tide of peoples and ambled toward the stage door.  
  
While closing the massive door, he could hear the manager of the theater pleading him to remain. Syaoran did not want fame. He wanted none of that. He would rather live on the streets than be surrounded by people and flashing lights. (a/n: *cough* cameras *cough*)  
  
Syaoran ran through the alleyway and clambered over an ancient barbed-wire fence. As he jumped down he landed in a puddle making his attire muggy and soused as he kept running. His violin was still at his side yet something was amiss. He could not quite target onto it, but there was this feeling that something was not adequate. Syaoran neglected this - whatever it was.  
  
He still persisted to yield the people that gaped at him. Somehow, though, Syaoran wound up in a misty park full of couples. But they did not mind him. They did not even recognize him from the vapor in the park.  
  
Now there was definitely something askew. His violin case seemed a bit airy. It just hit him. This had happened once before and never had he wanted it to again.  
  
Syaoran's gaze went from the couples to the violin case he held in his hand. It was not his! Did he take the wrong case? No, it could not be! His case had been right where he had left it. Cautiously, as if something was going to bulge out at him, Syaoran unfastened the clips on the side of his violin to reveal a rugged, wooden violin. It was not as hideous as he had thought it would be, but it desperately needed sanding.  
  
His loved violin was stolen by some stupid imbecile. 'How could I have been so blind?! It was right there in front of me, wasn't it?!' There he was, trampling on the flowers under him in rage while the couples to his left looked warily at him and decided to tiptoe away towards another bench.  
  
Taking in deep breaths, Syaoran thought how and when this crime had taken place. It, obviously, could not have taken place while he was playing for it was his violin in his hands. Could it have been the manager of the theater that stole his beloved violin? No, he would not be intelligent enough to formulate a plan that complex. Or could it have been one of the musicians in the orchestra wanting to sell his violin at an overrated price? No, he had met them all. They knew that there was a high-tempered side to him. Only fans would make that terrible mistake.  
  
Of course! It had to be the people that crowded around him. It was the only time when he had adverted his eyes toward another direction than his violin. But which of those people could it be? The culprit could have been a man or woman.  
  
Maybe he was thinking too hard. He could have accidentally taken one of the orchestra's violins. But he was positive about his decision in taking his own.  
  
Syaoran sighed exasperatedly and ambled on towards the famous theater to search for his violin. He would just have to hope that that same congregation would not be there when he arrived.  
  
Fortunately, there were no excited fans outside the theater asking for autographs.  
  
While strolling through the lobby of the theater, Syaoran heard playing.  
  
The beautiful sound, a sound so familiar, came from inside the theater. Quietly, he opened the large mahogany doors until there was enough space for him to see. What he saw was a young girl. WITH HIS VIOLIN?!  
  
Syaoran then shoved the doors to its full extent and yelled," HEY YOU! GET BACK HERE!!!"  
  
The young girl dreaded this moment. She jumped off the stage and fled towards the side doors. Unfortunately, she skidded to a halt as she saw Syaoran standing before it. She then hastily turned back around. But instead of running, she was still in that same spot with her arm in his hand.  
  
Still holding the girl's arm, Syaoran reached out for his violin. Suddenly he felt drops of water on his hand that was stretched. His eyes were once again taken off his violin and sped onto the young girl's face. Tears were strewn across her face dropping every time she shifted. His clasp on her arm loosened as she crumpled to the floor crying with her shoulders heaving up and down. She was still holding onto his violin and bow as Syaoran studied her awkward actions.  
  
Syaoran crouched to the girl's level with his elbows on his knees and his eyes fell toward the carpet. (a/n: they're at the bottom of the stage so there's carpet) Gradually, she stopped crying until she held out the violin against his chest. With this sudden force, Syaoran fell on his bottom and seized his violin.  
  
Astonishingly, Syaoran placed the violin and his bow on the floor and helped the young girl up. She slowly let her hands fall to her sides and whispered," I'm sorry."  
  
end!  
  
Chapter 2 will be coming VERY soon! Please review again! -AnonymousT 


	3. Strings of My Heart: Chapter Two

I'm sorry for the late update and the uh, late update! -_-"  
  
I want to thank these people that reviewed the first (REVISED) chapter:  
  
lone WOLF: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! =) Now your answers will appear in this chapter so please read! Oh, I'm obessessed with Syaoran too! XD  
  
Damsel-Of-Distress: As I had said to lone WOLF, you will find some answers to your questions. Thank you for reviewing! =)  
  
Dragonstar03: You need more? =/ Hm...k I'll try.  
  
seiko123: Haha sorry that the first chapter was short, but I'll TRY to make the second chapter longer.  
  
Passionate Cat: Thanks for reviewing! And I WILL write more chapters for sure.  
  
Cristel: Ah...Sorry if this chapter came out too late. But thanks for reviewing  
  
S+S43v3r: WOW....nice username! Thanks for reviewing! =)  
  
myREEN n' RAAYneer: Eh? Is this one person or two? But thanks for reviewing!  
  
Passionate Yoko: hold up. Is this the same person as Passionate Cat?  
  
redeyes143: what. kind. of. review. is. that? -_-"  
  
Just to let everyone know, I'm not going to add these responses anymore unless it is necessary to do so.  
  
Advertisement: Read the delightful "With a Cherry on Top" by AnonymousT!!! (hehe so cheesie)  
  
Strings of My Heart: Chapter Two  
  
"I just wanted to play on your violin," whispered the girl." I heard it was the best and the most beautiful. I just needed to see it for myself, and it's true - your violin is incomparable." Another sob broke through her once again causing her shoulders to tremble with remorse.  
  
Syaoran was awestruck. What could he say to this? The first thought came up in his mind - throw this disgusting person in jail. His mouth open, Syaoran began to speak, but as he wondered at the girl's sorrowful face, he handed his unparalleled violin in the hands of the young girl.  
  
"Measures twenty-five through twenty-seven were flat because of that B."  
  
The girl's glazed eyes peered up at the now standing Syaoran, and allowed a serene smile to appear on her young face. She brushed the falling diamonds off her complexion and smiled a great thanks toward Syaoran.  
  
"It's no problem at all. Just listen for those notes and the pace of the piece since it's allegretto. The piece will be perfect."  
  
Standing straight her face turned down, but it held that smile in place with a whispered thanks.  
  
"As I said before, It's not a problem at all Ms.-?"  
  
Syaoran waited for her response, but it caused a few moments to pass by.  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura."  
  
Right then she shoved the incomparable violin into his arms with the bow, and ran towards the exit.  
  
The Famous Li Xiao Lang of China gazed at the girl with fascinated eyes as she fled through those dark mahogany doors and out toward the lighted streets.  
  
(^-^)  
  
Today was another day as usual, but Syaoran wondered about that Kinomoto- girl. Wait, why was he thinking like this? He had to get her out of his head. But it was impossible to. He could not forget her with just the snap of his fingers. Her smiling face was implanted in his mind as if it was a memory to be cherished eternally.  
  
Why was he contemplating with all these thoughts floating around in his head when he woke up? This girl was taking too much of his time and his thought.  
  
Quickly he stood up from his bed, that caused a short head rush, and did all his morning routines including playing his violin. Lunch and dinner had passed. What could he do? He did not want to practice at that theater nor on that blinding stage.  
  
There was no concert tonight, no special engagements, neither any of those pestering women knocking at his door - he wondered where they were. Oh, it does not matter where they were, as long as Syaoran had his peace and quiet, and his violin. But today was different somehow. It was probably that girl that he encountered last night.  
  
He could not tear her out of his mind. He had never thought of anyone this much. It was awkward to think like this. To air out those thoughts in his head, he seized his violin and opened the door.  
  
Syaoran stuck his head through the crack of the door to see if any bombarding women were in the hallway of the five-star resort.  
  
Fortunately only a few had noticed him and none of them had knocked him down unlike the usual. So where was he going? Nowhere. He was not going anywhere. Syaoran was just strolling. Just ambling around in deep thought. But why did he bring his violin? Of course. His precious violin was within that mind of his, and so was his heart. At least for now.  
  
(^-^)  
  
Sakura woke up rubbing her tired eyes since she had stayed up so late last night. Last night - she remembered it clearly. She was stupid! So stupid! Not wanting to recollect any scenes in her mind, Sakura hurried towards the kitchen for breakfast.  
  
She and her brother, Touya, had moved here together to find a busier place than Tomoeda, Japan. Tokyo was one of their top choices, but they decided that it was too close to home. And here they are now in Hong Kong, China.  
  
Lunch and dinner had passed for her and there was nothing else to do. Touya had gone out with some friends and Sakura was at home with the refrigerator and the television set - the most precious necessities when alone.  
  
But tonight was not the night to watch soap operas and anime. (a/n: how ironic -_-") Wait, if tonight was not the night to be a couch potato then what could she do tonight? Go out? And where would she go out? Many questions filled her head as she unconsciously opened and locked the door.  
  
Sakura whispered to herself," I guess I'll go out then."  
  
(^-^)  
  
"Just keep walking, and time will pass," mumbled Syaoran incoherently.  
  
Already it was dark. Syaoran's insecurity was much too great for he kept his head and eyes face down. No eye contact was made with anyone. Sure he jostled into a few people, but this is Hong Kong. Who would care?  
  
Suddenly, a strident yet muffled voice penetrated the frigid air. Syaoran immediately whipped his head around to see what the racket was and so did the surrounding people.  
  
"HEY, YOU! YEAH, I'M TALKING TO YOU!"  
  
The small figure's gloved finger was pointing directly at Syaoran's head. At once he knew it was a girl because of her clothes.  
  
She advanced him and stood as tall as she could - her stature was quite short. People crowded around as they saw a girl standing up to a full grown man.  
  
"Hey, maybe he'll whack her with that case of his." The handful of people began to increase as they murmured of the upcoming event.  
  
Syaoran's eyes were covered by his disheveled hair, but he was still able to see her eyes. They were of a familiar green, and her Chinese had a slight accent to it. From her nose down to her neck, the girl was concealed by a large striped scarf.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT, YOU PERVERT?!"  
  
He bent down to the girl's eye level and pulled the scarf from her face and breathed," I knew it was you. Those eyes of yours are quite distinct from others." Syaoran's face was finally revealed once he bent under the streetlight.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Be kind. Please review. Dang, that doesn't rhyme.  
  
-AnonymousT 


End file.
